


Don't Squirm

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Cock Warming, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Orgasm Denial, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas makes Dean warm his cock while they watch a movie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> you don't have prompts! I thought you would have had stacks! please something with cockwarming! Cas sitting Dean on his lap while he watches a movie, and Dean's hole getting all sore, but Castiel making him sit there

Dean tried to subtly shift, hoping to alleviate the pressure on his sore ass. He’d been warming Castiel’s cock all afternoon. It had started with a knotting, and then after the knot had gone down Castiel had decided he was comfortable and didn’t want to move. The Alpha’s cock was now rock hard again, impaling Dean where he sat.

“Stop squirming,” Castiel chastised. “Or you’ll make my knot start to swell again.”

Dean let out a little whimper but went still, giving up on finding a more comfortable position.

Castiel kissed Dean’s neck. “You’re such a good little cockwarmer.” He gave a couple lazy thrusts up into the omega’s ass.

Dean whined a bit but accepted it. He tried to focus on the movie, even though he found it quite difficult.

When the movie was finally over, Dean hoped he’d finally be allowed up. But his hopes were dashed when Castiel flipped him over on his belly on the couch and started to fuck him without warning. Dean’s Alpha thrust into him hard and fast, and he whimpered pitifully when Castiel’s hand reached around to clamp on the base of the omega’s cock, stopping him from coming. Dean howled as the Alpha’s knot swelled again, stretching him wide and tying them together. Castiel came with a grunt, still refusing to let Dean find his own release.

Dean whined as the Alpha pulled him back up to sit on his lap. Castiel picked up the remote and selected another movie, starting the process all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
